Fate
by T-Smith1
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways, most of the time in comes in unexpected, other times it comes in the form of awesomeness! RusPrus I suck at summaries... just saying...
1. Smile

I hate the snow. It's cold and never seems to leave my homeland. I much prefer a warm and sunny place where I can grow Sunflowers.

But no matter what I want it doesn't change the fact that the snow will continue to fall. I can't change that. But every now and then when Sunflowers begin to sprout, I find myself gaining a little bit of hope, which is always smothered by the next snow fall.

Over the years I have slowly began to quit hoping and accept what I am, a cold, scary, heartless monster, who everyone fears and hates.

So I hide my tears with smiles in hopes that I may seem less scary. But it doesn't seem to work. Fake smiles aren't the same as those which are sincere.

But even so, I can only stop smiling and let my cover drop whenever I am completely alone, so that I can cry by myself as what I am, a monster.

I take over many nations to come and join mother Russia, only they always leave. And whenever they are with me they are always scared of me and make sure to stay clear of me, which is why I believed taking over Prussia would result in the same fate.

_I smiled at the man cowered down to nothing before me, weak and helpless. Taking another step forward in the snow, I noticed red eyes open once more. My smile faltered for only a second as Prussia stood up once again, pride forcing him to not give up on any hope that still possibly existed for him and his brother, as well as the other axis nations. _

_I gripped my pipe tighter, ready to use it whenever the albino decided to make his move. Prussia reached down to grab his gun but I quickly hit it away with my pipe the second it was in his hands. The nation before me looked over at his far away weapon, pondering on what to do next._

_Blood trickled down the weaker man's face as he turned to face me once again, our eyes locked. I watched as the smaller nation's eyes seemed to take on a faraway look in them, suddenly, they became quite sad, as if he was apologizing to whom I could only assume be his younger brother, Germany._

_My smile whipped itself off of my face as I stared long and hard at the Prussian. He looked just as I felt, and it struck something inside of me, as if what I had been trying so hard to conceal, had just been let out and I'm being forced to watch all of my pain. _

_Then, suddenly, Prussia collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. _

Soon after that the war was over, and Prussia came to live with me. I never could have imagined the extent to which that had changed my fate.

**Author's Note:**

**First chapter done! Mire like Epilog but you know~ Just a little story idea I got from listening to Russia and Prussia's character songs (As well as re-reading my older story Not Afraid :P I will try much harder on this RusPrus one… don't worry). I'm afraid I am a major fan of Prussia living with Russia after World War II hahaha and Russia being all lonely and sad until Prussia comes in with his awesomeness! But this story I actually have a plot for… I hope you like it! Please read and review, da? ^J^ **


	2. Gilbird

Prussia has now been living with me for a week. He hasn't come out of his room since.

Last night, however, I had woken up in the middle of the night, only to hear noises coming from the German speaking nation's room. I decided to stop just outside his door and listen, just to make sure he wasn't communicating with a spy.

He had been praying, apologizing, to his brother, Germany.

I couldn't help but laugh. How stupid is he to think he needs to apologize for something he had tried his hardest on, risked his life even. From that moment on I realized how hopelessly pitiful and weak Prussia must be. It's almost sad really; he isn't even a real nation anymore.

-RusPrus-

It's been almost two weeks since Prussia moved in, and now I'm starting to wonder if that pathetic excuse for an ex-nation is still alive since I haven't sent anyone to bring him food or water for the past week and a half.

Just as I turned the corner I was smacked in the face with something small and…. Fuzzy?

I rubbed my forehead and glanced around, nothing appeared to be out of place. I was about to take another step when I heard a small chirp coming from the ground. I looked down and sure enough, there was a small, fuzzy, yellow, chicklet. What the….?

Next to the obviously injured bird…. Thing…. Was a bad of chips. That's when it hit me.

That bird. It was Prussia's little….thing….. that was always on his head wasn't it? Gary something? No…. that's not it….. Gilly? No….. Gi-

"GILBIRD!" Ah. That was it.

I glanced up just in time to see the albino run up to me, well…. The bird lying on the floor in pain in front of me anyway…. Now that I think about it that pained expression on that chicklets face is kind of cute~ It make me happy smile just looking at it, da?

"Gilbird!" Prussia shouted again as he carefully lifted the chicklet into his hand. "Are you alright?"

Now that I think about it how did Prussia even know his little bird thing was hurt anyway? Isn't his room all the way at the end of the hall?

"Oh no Gilbird! Speak to me!"

…It's a _bird._ I'll never understand Catholics….

My eyes wandered over to the crimson red eyes staring down at Gilbird in utter horror and panic. I felt my lips twitch upward into an even wider smile than I had had on before.

Suddenly, our eyes met, and the once worried eyes turned into ones of hate.

"YOU did this didn't you!" Prussia set down the pained bird and stood up, glaring daggers at me.

It was only now that I realized how short he is to me. Much leaner as well, not nearly as toned as I am….. He could also use a bit more food in his diet as well. It would appear to me that he seems to be relying solely on whatever his chicken thing could snatch for him out of the kitchen. There certainly isn't much that a little bird can carry to begin with…. But….. somehow he's still alive….

"No…. I did no such thing. It was your bird that ran into me, da?" I turned to stare at the bird, smiling. It looked like it was going to wet itself hahahaha…..

I glanced back just in time to notice the shorter man clench his fists. Did he want to fight?

"You hurt him….. I'll never forgive you!" Didn't I just say it wasn't me? Oh well, I always wanted to make Prussia cry anyway~

I smiled as the Prussian gritted his teeth. It's a shame I left my lead pipe in my room, it would have been just the right toy to make this game more fun.

Suddenly, the albino made his move. He came charging at me, his revenge glazing his blood red eyes.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with my face, however, I decided to knee him in the gut. He doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain. A tiny bit of blood dripped from his mouth and onto my carpet. I'll have to have Lithuania clean that up for me later.

The ex-country slowly began to stand back up. He definitely has pride. But Pride can't win a war, and it certainly can't win against me. Before he could lift his second knee from the ground I punched him in the face, causing him to fall back onto the ground, completely powerless and unable to move as he cursed in German on the floor, blood beginning to leak from the spot on his head that I had just hit.

I knelt down beside him, taking in his pained expression. He looked angrier than anything else if you ask me. Even so, my smile never faltered.

"Let's make a deal, da?" I didn't wait for a response before I continued. "I will have Lithuania take care of that little…. Well…. Pet of yours….. if you agree to come out of your room during the days, and only go back when you have to sleep. It's a deal, da? Oh! And if you say no I will kill him." I glanced over at his bird, then back at Prussia.

"Deal" He managed to croak as he began to attempt standing up again, only to fall back down and grunt in pain.

I decided to smile and stare as he kept on attempting to stand, but inevitably fall back down. I wonder how many more tries it will take him until he either A. Gives up, or B. Manages to stand up.

Neither seemed to be happening anytime soon as he kept on repeating the process.

Eventually, I got bored.

Reaching down, I picked up the Prussian effortlessly, and swung him over my shoulder. He began struggling immediately, but he was so weak that I barely even noticed. I must have hit him harder than I thought.

"Let me down! This is so un-awesome! LET GO! I'm going to kill you if you don't put me down right-Ack!" I threw him onto the couch rather harshly, content after hearing his mini yelp of pain.

"Jackass…" He mumbled under his breath. I just kept on smiling as a response.

"You better take good care of Gilbird… Otherwise you can shove your fucking deal up your ass!" I don't think he realizes what kind of position he is in right now. Perhaps I should make him understand better, da?

I leaned in closer to the albino, making him lean as far back as he could until his back was pressed up against the back of the couch. I hovered over the Prussian with both of my hands on either side of his head, my face only inches away from his own.

"You do realize…" I brought my right hand up to his pale neck, wrapping it firmly around his esophagus. "That your life is in my hands…." My grip tightened, successfully causing the pale man to make a gagging noise. "Da?"

And then I let go, satisfied with just watching the man I could have killed just a second ago breathe in the air around him generously.

"Fuck you." He croaked, making him sound even more pathetic than he already looked. But still, I have to admit he has courage, even if that is his only good quality….. maybe perserverence as well….

"Ah-ah-ah~ That's not what you say to your master now is it~" Without letting the Prussian respond, I punched him twice in the gut. Once to get my point across and another just for fun. "See you at dinner, da?"

Smiling, I walked away from the injured albino.

**Author's note:**

**Well, I'm glad I finished this chapter, da? Please review and thank you for reading. With love, T-Smith1 ^J^**


	3. Einsamkeit

A few hours later I noticed Lithuania walking out of Prussia's room with bandages and other medical supplies in his arms.

"Lithuania~ What were you doing in Prussia's room, hmm~?" The answer was obvious. I just wanted to hear him say it to me. It's so cute when they look like they are about to start crying as they speak to me. They meaning the Baltic's. Not Prussia. He isn't cute at all. He doesn't cry or shake or scream or anything! How boring.

"E-eh? O-oh… hello Russia… I was just finishing tending Prussia's wounds…" Sure enough the smaller man began to shake. How cute~

"Ah. So it would seem…. Be sure to take care of that bird thing, da? See you soon~" I waved the brunette away and he happily complied. Maybe it isn't so bad to be scary…. Sometimes….. just to see them all act so cute~ But all the time it starts to get a bit lonely…

I glanced at the albino's closed door and sighed before walking in, not even bothering to knock.

"I told you to stay out of your room during the day, didn't I?" No response.

Curiosity over came me as I leaned over the man's bed, lifting the blanket off of his still body. He immediately curled up into a ball in search of warmth, probably regretting it the second he winced in pain.

I stared at his face. Asleep. He fell asleep, within the time frame of the conversation I had with Lithuania? Is it even possible to fall asleep that quickly? Or perhaps Lithuania had actually been staying in here for a while? Maybe even watching the Prussian as he slept?

Deciding to make that my conclusion, I took a seat on the side of the bed, staring at the sleeping man's face.

Well if Lithuania can do it, that means I can too.

Within seconds I noticed pale skin of the sleeping Prussian start to shiver, obviously cold and unable to find the heating source that was now on the floor due to him being unconscious, how amusing. It's almost like a small form of torture~

As I chuckled to myself I noticed his hand brush against me. I paused and simply stared at his pale face. About a second later I realized I wasn't smiling. But I'm always smiling…. What just? I feel almost as if I'm in some sort of…. Trance?

Cold arms wrapped themselves around me and I immediately snapped out of whatever state of mind I had just been in, smiling once again.

The Prussian snuggled closer to me, desperate for my heat.

Heh. This'll be fun~

I scooted over onto the bed, pushing Prussia onto the other half. The second I laid down the man was practically on top of me, cuddling up against my warm chest.

Usually being this cold would be pathetic, considering you should be used to it since you are in Russia after all! But I will give his some credit… he's only wearing bandages and boxers, plus he's Prussian…. But it's just so sad…

As our bodies pressed together, something finally clicked in my head. He's practically only wearing boxers!

A blush spread across my face as the albino's head rested in next to me, only inches away, his breath brushing against my neck. I glanced down awkwardly to notice one of his legs was swung over my lower abdomen, pulling us together as close as possible.

I could always push him off of me…. But for some reason I can't move anything other than my head, it's like I'm paralyzed.

This isn't what I planned at all…. I chuckled to myself awkwardly, cheeks still tinged pink.

"Einsamkeit….. West….." Einsamkeit? West? I don't speak German….. Oh wait…. Doesn't he call Germay West and he's East? Alright…. Einsamkeit…..? I hate not knowing things…. It's very inconvenient, da?

A sudden stirring next to me gained my attention just in time to be met with crimson red fluttering open. My smile grew as I saw the Prussian's eyes grow wide and he jumped up, back against the wall as far as he could go, obviously regretting it thanks to the uncontrollable pain written over his face.

"W-wh-what are you doing!? Here!? In my room!? While I'm ASLEEP!?" Panic. Also another good emotion I like to see on people.

Any remains of my previous blush were immediately dispersed as I stood from the bed, grinning as I walked over to the door. "Just checking up on you. Ah. Didn't I tell you not to be in your room, Prussia? I emphasized every syllable in his name just to annoy him. I couldn't help it, it was too much fun~

"Tch. You're the one who injured me in the first place, Russia." He did the same with the syllables with my name, making me chuckle.

"True, true…. I have a question for you." I watched as he looked up at me, obviously still pissed off.

"What." He stated more than asked.

"Ah-ah-ahh~ Watch that temper of yours, otherwise it could get you into some difficult situations, da? Anyway. I was wondering what einsamkeit means in German." His face immediately took on a look of curiosity, before his expression suddenly fell.

"It means loneliness…. Why?" eh? Loneliness…. West…? Is he lonely? …..Like me…? Or is Germany lonely? Or at least does he think he is? He is aware that Germany and Italy have each other now as a… thing…. Right?

"Do you know about Germany and Italy?" Then again he was stuck in his room when I went to the meeting where his younger brother and the Italian announced their relationship….

"Oh? Did West finally get together with that pasta lover?"

Conclusion: He's just lonely and misses his brother.

Well~ Now I know and am not in the dark about my pets little… situation~

"Da. They announced it at the last meeting." To my surprise, the Prussian's face immediately lit up into a big smile and I couldn't help but stare.

"That's good, West can finally have a relationship with the one he loves…. I'm happy for him…" A tinge of pink covered the pale man's cheeks as he glanced at the floor and pouted. "…And a little jealous…"

"Jealous? Oh? I didn't know those kinds of family relationships were allowed in Europe~" I chuckled lightly as the albino's confused face soon converted into one of horror.

"WHAT!? No fucking way! My AWESOMENESS falling in love with WEST!? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Dear god no…. kesesesese! That's kind of hilarious! If West heard that… kesesese! The look on his face! Kesesesese!" A slightly confused expression covered my face as I watched the European laugh uncontrollably. Before I knew it I caught myself smiling as well, sincerely. Which isn't normal. Something about this guy….. he's…. different.

"Da. It would be a sight to see…" Prussia wiped a tear from his eye, then turned to face me, face a light pink and smiling. I could have sworn I felt my heart jump just now.

"I-I better be going, da!? W-well see you after you get changed. Be sure to come out for dinner!" I quickly made my way to the door, face flushed as I stuttered and nearly tripped over nothing as I exited the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

W-what was that?

I clenched my coat as I leaned against the wall for support.

Perhaps I should see a doctor, da?

**Author's note:**

**That was an extremely long break between chapters….. I do apologize… Sorry its short and lame but uhh…. Thanks for reading!**

**TBC**


End file.
